gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime
Gantz is a psychological science fiction action thriller anime based on the manga written and drawn by Hiroya Oku. Produced by Gonzo and broadcasted by Fuji Television '', the first episode aired in Japan on April 12, 2004. There are 26 episodes total. Cast Japanese Anime Staff Original Creator The '''Original Creator' is the person who wrote the manga, light novel or other work upon which the anime is based, they often serve a consult like role to the production of the anime. This is the Original Creator Director The Director is the director in charge of all aspects of the animation process during the production of an anime, animated film or animated segment for a live-action film. This may include directing the character design, background animation, and any other aspect of the animation. This the Director. Story Boarders Story Boarders are the people who are in charge of creating the Storyboards for the series. These are the Story Boarders Scripter A Scripter in Japan refers specifically to a person in charge of translating and updating the Manga dialogue to workable dialogue for anime series, often the order of words need to be changed and sentences need to be lengthened in a non intrusive way. This is the scripter Series Compositioner A Series Compositioner in Japan refers specifically to a person in charge of translating the format of a manga to an applicable and working format for the anime. This job in medium and small productions is often given to the scriptwriter(s), large production however tend to have a huge team of scriptwriters and multiple series compositioners. This is the Series Compositioner. Character Designer The Character Designer in Japan refers specifically to a person in charge of designing the definite anime looks of the characters in the anime, they are often given a set of parameters they have to comply to. This is the Character Designer. Art Director An Art Director in Japan refers specifically to the background artist in charge of producing background art for the animation, either personally or by directing a team of artists. This is the art director. Animation Directors An Animation Director is the person in charge of all aspects of the animation process during the production of an animated work. He is responsible for character design, character animation, actions and sequences and any other aspect of animation.The animation director has to complete the project within the given time and budget limits. These are the Animation Directors. Assistant Anime Director The Assistant Anime Directors is the person who is allowed to be the direct assistant of the Anime Director and to speak on his behalf. Sometimes he is only called upon when the Anime Director is to busy himself. This is the Assistant Anime Director. Key Animators An Key Animator will draw the key drawings in a scene, using the character layouts as a guide. The key animator draws enough of the frames to get across the major points of the action; in a sequence of a characters jumping across a gap, the key animator may draw a frame of the character as he is about to leap, two or more frames as the character is flying through the air, and the frame for the character landing on the other side of the gap. Timing is important for the animators drawing these frames; each frame must match exactly what is going on in the soundtrack at the moment the frame will appear, or else the discrepancy between sound and visual will be distracting to the audience. These are the Key Animators Mechanical Designer A Mechanical Designer in Japan refers specifically to a person in charge of designing various mechanical devices that may be shown in the anime. This is the Mechanical Designer. Music The Music in gantz can be divided into two kinds the Back Ground Music which forms most of the OST (Original Soundtrack) and the Opening and Ending Theme Peformers. Both kinds are listed here. These are the music performers. English Anime Staff ADR Director The ADR Director is the director in charge of the Automated Dialogue Replacement which is the process of re-recording the original dialogue or replacing voices on a motion picture, anime or television soundtrack after the regular production is done. An ADR engineer would be in charged of running the Recording Session according to the directions of the ADR Director, through some sort of editing software. The ADR Director would be in charged of the over all process and the finished product. This is the ADR Director. Scripter A Scripter in Dubbing refers specifically to a person in charge of translating and updating the established Japanese anime dialogue to workable and applicable dialogue for their language of choice. These are the Scripters. Criticism *The slow pacing of the action sequences in the Anime, too much standing around and waiting, instead of fighting. *The changing of the plot, adding in the bum hunters because the Anime had already covered all manga chapters released at that time and needed more material. *A lame final ending that made no sense at all. It wasn't based on anything that happened in the manga, and everything worked in a totally different manner than seen previously in the Gantz series. See filler ending for more details. *While Sakuraoka Sei was fairly attractive in the manga, looking like Lara Croft, in the Anime her appearance was altered, making her far less attractive. Episodes List of episodes Category:Anime Navigation